gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
NXA-009 Gilgamesh
The NXA-150 Gilgamesh '''(aka ''Gilgamesh'') is used by Hazama Suzuki, Kazuya Suzugamori, Clare Rebirth & the rest of Chimera Cooperation as a heavy assault unit with enough firepower to level entire cities in a single assault. It first appeared during the clean up of the "Hydra Virus Bomb" to expertly wipe out the infected people in a single sweep. It also has enough firepower to level most of the the former USSR if given the chance with rain of missiles and particle beam blasts at such a wide-range of attack wiping out armies of enemies within mere moments. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gilgamash models are reserved for mobile suits that can link up with it; aces who've proven their worth in hours of simulated battles or on the battlefield itself, the armor wraps around the mobile suit giving to enable it to inject outwards and command it like normal as long as it uses the Chimera Command codes to bypass to upload the command screen for the unit. When not activated the machine appears in a foldable box shape with a unique fins sticking out until a mobile suit slides into the opening of the box and activates the right codes to activate the Gilgamesh to encase the mobile suit in order to protect it from incoming attacks while dealing devastating power. It has a monstrous amount of firepower and if used in the wrong hands could cause massive destruction. The Gilgamash is also a model after the some degrees from both the Sazabi and Qubeley both well famous machines, both integrated in the look of the machine itself. Due to it's large size, firepower and weaponry it can hold at a time, there are not many of the Gilgamesh's currently made at this time, there's a told of 37 in total in all of the Zero Era to date due to demand of supplies over powerful weapons so Chimera will use this type of suit sparingly. Armaments *"Firefly" 220 mm 5-barrel Missile Pod''' : A basic high-explosive missile pod, built into the two wings of the Gilgamesh, when it folds up, each pod contains 285 missiles at the same time launching them in a devastating assault on the battlefield. *'Enlarged Beam Sabers II' :As the name suggests, it's an large version of a standard beam saber able to do a greater range of impact, using it's greater size to slice down groups of mobile suits. *'Beam Gatling Turrets' :It's a turret that is highly customized beam Gatling gun designed with an energy condenser, as a cooling system to keep it rapidly firing at once. As the turrets are able to tear apart mobile suits at a close distance. The turrets are attached all along the Gilgamesh, having ports able to slide open to open fire towards them when deployed. *'Mega Particle Eyeslot Cannon' ::This weapon fires a focused beam of massive, high-velocity mega-particles, which cannot be deflected by magnetic fields and tears through any conventional Armour material that fires a extremely focused beam that instead of blasts things at such a huge wave of energy slices through them like butter instead before leaving a large blast. *'Wrist Mounted Mega Particle Cannon' :This weapon fires a focused beam of massive, high-velocity mega-particles, which cannot be deflected by magnetic fields and tears through any conventional Armour material. :The output power of the mega-particle cannon is 4 times greater than conventional laser weapons able to damage large ships in a single swipe. The wrist-mounted beam sabers in the shape of a double sided axe, glows along the wrists of the Gilgamesh's arms with great blades it able to chop through a enemy scout ship in a single blow. System Features *'Sub-arm System' :The large arms of the mobile suit is able to split it's arm into from two to six arms inspired by "The O", using extra limbs to defeat multiple enemies at once in one-on-one battle. *'Up-Link System' :In the inside of the Gilgamesh a single mobile suit can be slide attached along the inner plate of the mobile suit, using the uplink systems and tubes to link the machines enabling the pilot to use this as like a exo-suit for the mobile suit. It requires a Chimera Clearance codes for the suits in order to use once activated it will transform from a box to a large mobile suit like shape around the user's primary suit. :During problems the Gilgamesh enables the auto-launch system which launches the mobile suit inside of it out into the sky seconds before it overloads the core before it explodes. *'I-Field Generators' :I-Field Generators are designed to block incoming beam weaponry as the generators are attached along the beam magnum turrets to minimize damage. *'Binders' :Connected to the shoulders of the Gilgamesh, these binders serve as supplements for speed and maneuverability. History Deployment Notes & Trivia *The name is based on Gilgamesh who was a god-king, from the union between the King of Uruk, Lugalbanda, and goddess Rimat-Ninsun, who in many video games, has shown to have six arms. Category:Gundam Category:MS/MA Hybrids Category:Chimera